Ivy's Special Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: A moment with Poison Ivy as she relaxes and schemes late at night.


Title: "Ivy's Special Love"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: A moment with Poison Ivy as she relaxes and schemes late at night.  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 1,087  
Date Written: 30 April, 2012  
Disclaimer: Pamela "Poison Ivy", Barbara "Batgirl" Gordon, Bruce "Batman" Wayne, and Gotham City are ﾩ & TM DC comics, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She lay in bed in the midnight hour. The Earth was still and calm, and she listened to its hum as her poisonous ear pressed against her green pillow. Her bed was in a meadow. She didn't bother with a house out here. A house was necessary in Gotham for protection; she had to have shelter there if she was to have even a moment's rest. But here, out in the country, under the thick blanket of stars that decorated the night sky, Ivy had only a bed, and the bed was primarily there for those rare occasions when she had company.

She slipped from her bed. Her agile body landed softly on the vines that were already reaching for her. They carried her on down to the ground where the bed of grass upon which her head rested was as soft and gentle as her pillow. Vines encircled her. Her plants touched her body, unafraid of the poison that prevented any humans from remaining in her companionship for long. They caressed her with the gentle touches of a lover and slowly eased her pain away.

She needed this, she thought. Her green eyes closed as she inhaled the sweet scents of Mother Earth. She liked to quip that she was Mother Earth, but she was just a daughter of Hers. She was Her most loyal daughter, Her right hand woman, Her tool to put the wretched humans in their place and keep their filth from overcoming Her beauty, but she was still just Her daughter nonetheless.

Ivy murmured softly as she rubbed her cheek against the grass. It was so soft and cool. It eased out the heat of madness that the city had steadily built within her again until she had reached her breaking point and fled out here to the hillsides of the wild to recover yet again. Humans needed to breathe in order to live. Ivy had no need for their pathetic oxygen, but what she did need was this, chlorophyll filling her lungs that had become far too accustomed to the smog of the city and her children, brothers, and sisters wrapping around her and giving her sustenance.

The vines lifted her back. She raised her mouth as they sang to her. A rosebud was carried to her. Ivy opened her lips and tilted her head back as it poured nectar down her previously parched throat. This little patch on Earth was Heaven. It should stretch all over the globe, as it once had many, many years ago before man had tainted the Earth with his ilk, instead of the few miles of farmland that Ivy had taken over.

It would one day, she vowed. One day, the Earth would be free of all that man, and woman, too, had done to it. There would be no more smog or pollution. There would be no more humans, or metahumans as the case may be, to poison her beauty. She would live free and wild again, and every inch of the blue and green planet would again be covered with the lush and rich greens that now surrounded Ivy.

Pamela's eyes opened, and she looked around her, admiring the beauty. She had never seen anything more beautiful than this place which she had returned to Mother Earth in her full power and glory. How could humans be so stupid? she wondered, not for the first time. How could they look at their cold, lifeless buildings of concrete and steel and think they had any place in a world that should be covered in the beauty she now witnessed? How could they hack away plants, slaughter trees, and rape her Mother without ever a second thought?

No more, she thought as gentle breezes sailed through the night sky. Soon, they would no more harm Her for she would rule the world. She would take down all the nasty, thoughtless, and gutless humans who would completely destroy all those who could not fight against them. When the Earth was hers, as it should be, she would give it all back to her Mother, who never should have had it robbed from Her in the first place. She would give it back, and beauty would rule.

The vines were still caressing her body, and Ivy turned her face into them again and rubbed her body against them. She remembered a conversation she'd had not too long ago with the Bat. The foolish human had thought she was lonely, that that was why she took men and women alike to her bed, each of whom would never be seen alive again. She wasn't lonely, however, not in the slightest. How could any one be lonely when life in its truest, purest form sang all around her?

Pamela opened her mouth and began to sing. There were no words to her song, and it would have been barely audible to humans' or even animals' ears. Her plants heard her, however, and they responded in kind, joining her in song and sweeping closer to her. New flowers sprang from the ground. More trees sprang to life. Further down the hills, more miniature beanstalks erected, thrusting through farm houses and taking back from the farmers what was rightfully theirs. The humans' screams just made Ivy smile more.

Her vines caressed her skin that humans were so afraid to touch. They massaged every inch of her body, pausing to slip off a glove, a boot, and another article of clothing until Ivy lay as completely naked as she had been when she'd come into the world the first two times. Still, they rubbed against her, carrying their Queen higher, and Ivy hummed her happiness as she reached out and stroked them in return.

They had no need for humans, not in this place or any other, not for Batgirl or Batman or any one else. The plants, Ivy herself included, had only need for each other, and as they slipped over and around her bare skin, carrying her higher, Ivy reflected again that she had never known a more perfect union nor could she for none had and would ever exist. The plants gave her more satisfaction than any mere mortal's touch ever could. Complete joy exploded throughout Ivy's heart, being, and soul. This was perfect harmony, as Mother Nature had intended, and her daughter sang her pleasure into the night as more humans were trampled and paradise grew both on the land and in her heart to last forever more.

**The End**


End file.
